Heart of Darkness
by LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVER
Summary: What if the Mikaelsons had another sister and her name was Felicity? Full summary inside. Edited version. Set during Arrow season 2. A little OOC Felicity. BAMF! Felicity. Warning: Felicity will be very different in some parts. You have been warned!
1. Who I am

**So, for those of you who have read the original version, I'm changing the plot. I didn't know what to write so I didn't write at all. So like I said before, I've decided to change the plot. Hope you enjoy this version! **

_Summary: What if the Mikaelsons had another sister? What if this sister just so happened to go by the name of Felicity Smoak who wanted to live a normal life? Felicity changed her last name from Mikaelson to Smoak because she wanted to see what a normal life felt like only to get wrapped up in all this Arrow business. Felicity has been hiding her secret from her best friends and partners to keep them safe. Well, safer. But what happens when her past catches up to her? Will Team Arrow find out? _

Felicity's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- SMASH!

_ Oops. _My hand came down on the alarm clock too hard. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to shower. I should probably introduce myself.

My name is Felicity Mikaelson. Or, at least it was. I go by my mother's maiden name now, Smoak. Felicity Smoak._ Kind of has a nice ring to it._ I came here to Starling City to try and have normal life. _So much for that. _I have six siblings. Some are dead but I will talk about them anyway.

Niklaus. He prefers to go by Klaus but Rebekah and I call him Nik. People label him as a bad guy but he's really not. He may be impulsive, sadistic, mean, and self-destructive but that's only his bad traits. Really, he's a sweetheart. At least, when it comes to me. He always said I was his favorite sibling.

Rebekah. She's my only sister and I love her to death but sometimes she's blind when it comes to love. We look a lot alike with our blonde hair and blue eyes. She can be pretty sarcastic and bitchy but underneath all that she's really funny and sweet.

Kol. What to say about Kol. Let's just say you don't want to get on his bad side. I'm not saying he's worse than Klaus because, let's face it, no one is worse than Klaus when it comes to tempers. He can be really annoying but I love him anyway.

Elijah. Elijah's very calm and moral about things. He's always been the one to keep us in check if we step out of line though. Elijah is quiet and mysterious. Always trying to solve problems in a civil manor. Don't underestimate him though. He can be violent.

Finn. There's not much to say about Finn. He kept to himself mostly. He was madly in love with this women named Sage Up until his death.

Henrik. Henrik died before my siblings and I became vampires. His death was the reason our parents made us into what we are. Since Henrik was so young when he died we didn't really have time to figure out who he was.

Then there's me. Felicity. I guess Im kind of in between Klaus and Elijah. I can be evil and sadistic but at the same time I try and be moral. But when I came here to Starling, I stuck with my moral side and added a few things. I'm now Felicity Smoak. Shy, awkward, nice, and as helpful as I can be. As I have mentioned before, I am a vampire. I have been for a thousand years. I'm an original. I hate hiding it from my friends but it's the only way to keep them safe. Well, safer. I have made a lot of enemies during my thousand years in this earth but not as much a my siblings.

"Felicity. Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Oliver looking at me concerned. I didn't even realize I was at my desk staring into space. It was like I was in auto-pilot.

"Fine. Just lost in thought."

"Must be something important. I've been calling your name for the last five minutes." Really? That long?

"I'm okay." Oliver didn't looked convinced but let it go. When he walked away I started working on the pile of paperwork at my desk.

**Was it good? This isn't really an actioned packed chapter but at least it gave you an idea on what's happening. Hope you guys like! Live, laugh, love, eat chips! ~LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVER**


	2. The Phone Call

**The italics are Felicity's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or TVD. **

Felicity's POV

I was working on some paperwork that had been set on my desk when my phone rang. Since the only people that actually called me was Oliver or Diggle I answered the phone without looking at the caller ID. That was probably a mistake. Little did I know, it would be the first of many.

"Hello?" I said expecting it to be Dig since Oliver was in a meeting.

"Felicity, love. How are you?" There were only two people who called me 'love'. I looked down at my caller ID and it read one name I didn't expect to see for at least another decade._ Niklaus._

"Nik? Why are you calling me?"

"What, no 'brother I've missed you'?"

"It's not that I haven't missed you it's just I didn't expect to hear from you for at least another decade."

"Well I've miss you too. Can't a brother call his favorite sister and sibling to catch up?"

"In our case? No. I may be your favorite but you still only call when you want something. So get on with it."

"What makes you think I want something?" I knew he could practically hear me raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're Nik." I stated flatly.

"I'm offended Lissy." I could tell he wasn't offended. He was always the only one that called me 'Lissy'.

"Oh Nik. You and I both know you're not really offended. You said 'Lissy' at the end of that sentence. Now, would please get on with it, I have paperwork to do."

"I forgot about the whole "human experience" thing. You remind me Stefan Salvatore." Now that was a name I haven't heard in a long time.

"Stefan Salvatore? As in Damon Salvatore?" I had met Damon in 1904 at a bar in a town I couldn't remember the name of.

"Ah, so you've heard of them?"

"I met Damon in 1904. We had a fling."

"Well, then this makes my job and yours whole lot easier then."

"What job?" So he did want something.

"The job of convincing you to help me out down here in Mystic Falls."

"Why're you back in Mystic Falls? I thought you hated small towns?"

"Yeah well, I've tracked Katerina down here and there are rumors she has reacquainted herself with the Salvatore brothers. I need your help to capture her." So that's what this is about? Katherine?

"You're still hung up on Katherine? You know that you can't use her blood now that she's a vampire, right?"

"I know that. I just want revenge on her." _Nik and his grudges_.

"I'm not traveling all the way to Mystic Falls just so you can get revenge on something that happened 500 years ago."

"That's not the only reason I'm down here."

"Enlighten me." I was seriously getting bored with this conversation.

"You know how we originally thought that the Petrova bloodline ended with Katherine?" Slightly more interested.

"Yeees." I said, dragging out the word.

"There are rumors floating around that Katerina had a baby out of wedlock and her doppelganger is in Mystic Falls." And now I'm all ears.

"You're kidding." I knew he wasn't. Nik doesn't kid about things when it comes to the Petrova bloodlines.

"Never. But there's one small problem. Elena, the doppelganger, is guarded by the Salvatore brothers..." Now I knew where this was going.

"...and you want me to get Damon's guard down."

"Exactly. Rebekah's already handling Stefan, now I just need you to handle Damon."

"Nik, I'm not going to help you kidnap and kill an innocent person."

"Please Felicity. We're family. Always and Forever."

"Fine. But I won't help you kidnap and kill. I will just get Damon's guard down and you will leave me alone for another decade."

"I knew you'd come around."

"I'll come as soon as I can."

"Bye Lissy!"

"Goodbye Nik."

**So, at this point I think I'm in season 2 of TVD. I wasn't sure which season I should be doing and I was going to just go with the flow. I think I may have added a few things from season 3 so I guess I'll mix seasons. Hope you enjoyed. Live, laugh, love, eat chips. ~LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVER**


	3. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**So, like I said, I'm just mashing seasons of TVD. It started off as not knowing. Then, I started typing stuff from Season 2. Somewhere along the way I put in Rebekah who didn't come in until season 3. I'm just mashing seasons. I'm a rebel! I'm not following any season of TVD ever. So now I've decided to just to with the flow. Who knows, maybe I'll throw in some season 1,4, and 5.**

**Diclaimer: I do NOT own arrow or TVD. If I did, then Olicity would have happened already and Delena wouldn't have broken up. **

**Welcome to Mystic Falls, home of every supernatural creature ever.**

Oliver's POV

Well, that was certainly an interesting conversation I had overheard. Is it wrong to eavesdrop? Probably. I walked out to ask Felicity about something since the meeting had just ended only to see she was on the phone with someone. I was about to walk back into my office when I heard the word vampire. Now, it could have been an inside joke or some tv show they were talking about but I stopped to listen anyway. I heard her say goodbye and pretend to have just walked out of my office.

"Oliver, just the person I wanted to see." She said walking to me.

"What's up Felicity?"

"Look, I have a sick relative in Mystic Falls and I need to help take care of her. But, I need some time off."

"How much time are we talking about?"

"Few weeks, give or take?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"We need you Felicity." That sounded kind of selfish.

"Diggle knows enough about the computers to help. Please Oliver."

"Okay. But can you call every few days so I know you're okay?" If I heard that conversation correctly, she was roped into something dangerous.

"Promise. Thank you. I need to go and book a flight and don't forget you have a meeting with Mr. Benson at 4:30." She reminded.

"Thanks."

Felicity's POV

I could have compelled him but that would look suspicious. I called Nik to let him know I'd be in Mystic Falls by tomorrow. I headed home to pack some clothes and go to bed.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up not wanting to get on a plane but it was faster than driving. I threw on some ripped skinned jeans, black heeled ankle boots, and a white crop top that stops an inch or two above the beginning of my pants and gets longer in the back. It has writing that says 'I go into survival mode when tickled'. It's different than my normal attire but this is what I always wear when I'm with my siblings. My personality is different too. I'm more sarcastic and fun when with my family. In Starling, I'm just a quiet, smart IT girl that wears bright colored dresses and skirts. I left my hair down in its natural wavy style and left for the airport.

MIKAELSON MANSION, MYSTIC FALLS

I pulled up in front of the house and stopped the car I rented at the airport. I haven't seen any of my siblings in about 20 years. I got out of the car and went to grab my suitcase out of the back. When I turned around, Elijah was standing in front of me. I probably jumped a mile in the air.

"Holy crap, Elijah! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I yelled. He started chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Felicity." I pulled him into a tight hug just as Nik came out.

"Lissy! You made it." I let go of Elijah and went over to hug Nik.

"Told you I'd come." He let go of me and grabbed my bag. To anyone else that would have been totally out of character but like I said, Nik was different with me.

"Lets go inside then. Rebekah's dying to see you." Elijah said as my two brothers ushered me inside.

**So, Felicity's in Mystic Falls. Her personality will change in later chapter ps because, as I explained, she's a different person with her family. You will see some change in Klaus too. Oliver and Diggle will end up in Mystic Falls later. Live, laugh, love, eat chips. ~LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVR**


	4. You again

Hello** my friends! I haven't updated in like, forever. Actually no I lied. It's only been a few weeks. Did you miss me? I didn't miss you. I hate all of you. Hahaha...no I lied again. I love you random strangers! Okay now this is just getting weird. I'm done rambling so on with the story! TO NARNIA! P.S. Does anyone know how to line break? **

Felicity's POV

When I walked in I was tackled into a hug. Literally. I'm on the ground with someone who is trying to squeeze me to death. No pun intended.

"I missed you too, Bekah. But can you let go? I can't breath." I managed to clearly choke out. Thankfully, she let go a second later. I almost died. Wait a minute...

"Sorry. I'm just excited."

"She noticed." I turned around to find Kol standing behind me.

"Hey Kol." I said giving him a quick hug.

"Felicity follow me to your room." I let go of Kol and followed Elijah up the stairs and down a long hallway. I was on the right side at the very end with Klaus on my left and Rebekah across from me. He left me to unpack and get settled. A little while later, Rebekah came in.

"Knock, knock." She said.

"What's up buttercup?" My voice thick with the accent I stopped using long ago.

"Please never, ever say that again. I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink?"

"Yeah, give me five." With that, she left the room. I picked up the phone and dialed Oliver's number. I sat and waited for him to pick up but he didn't. i shrugged and hung up the phone figuring he was in a meeting or something. I walked down the stairs into the living room where everyone was.

"Ready?" I said turning towards Rebekah.

"Finally. Let's go." She said getting up.

We drove to this restaurant somewhere in the middle of town and sat down in a booth. I have to admit it was a nice restaurant. It looked like a hangout for teenagers.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Rebekah asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I left to Starling City and got a job as an IT girl in some million dollar company called Queen Consolidated." I said casually.

"I didn't know you knew anything about computers."

"Well, when you're around when the computer is invented..." She rolled her eyes.

"Any love interest?" she smirked.

"Not really." I may or may not be lying.

"You're lying. There is someone! Who is it?" she grinned mischievously.

"He's a friend. He may or may not be also be my boss." Her eyes widened.

"Ooooh. Someones got a crush. What's his name?" She leaned in.

"Oliver Queen."

"The owner of the million dollar company?! Damn girl, going for the big leagues." Then phone started ringing. I looked at it and saw it was Oliver.

"Speak of the devil. I'm gonna take this." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, sorry I missed your call. I was in a meeting._" he apologized.

"I figured. It's fine."

"_So what's up? You're not in any trouble are you? Are you okay?_"

"No, I'm not in trouble. Yes, I'm okay. I was just called to let you know I made it to Mystic Falls and that I have not been kidnapped or murder." I tried to joke.

"_That's not funny. I'm glad you're okay. I really hate to cut this conversation short but I promised to meet my mother for lunch._"

"That's fine. I'll call you in a few days. Bye." I hung up before he could respond. I walked out of the bathroom and straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Felicity?" I knew that voice.

"Damon."

**Duh, duh, duuuuuuh. Things will start to pick up a little more in the next chapter and if not then it will be the chapter after that. I don't plan these chapters. I just go with the flow. I hope you enjoyed. Live, laugh, love, eat chips ~LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVER**


	5. Just old friends

**So, normally I wouldn't update this fast but since I have nothing to do today, I will update for you guys. Don't expect this to happen all the time but I was just in the mood for writing. Anyway, I know my babbling a bore you guys. So, TO NARNIA! Love you guys! **

Felicity's POV

"Damon." I said. I didn't plan to see him so soon.

"What are you doing here?" Giving me a hug. We actually became close friends. He was my best friend for years until Mikael caught up to me.

"Just visiting family. A little birdy also told me you were in town." Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"Family? You have family here?" You see, I didn't actually tell him I was a Mikaelson.

"Yeah. My sister is right over there." I said pointing to Rebekah. He followed my finger and his eyes widened.

"You're a Mikaelson? I thought you said your last name was Smoak?"

"That was my mother's maiden name."

"Why didn't you say you're a Mikaelson? You do realize that your brother Klaus is trying to kill my brother's girlfriend, right?" He said slightly angry. I looked around to notice Rebekah along with some other people who I assume are Stefan and Elena looking at us.

"Yes, but I'm not taking part in it." Liar, liar pants on fire.

"So you aren't going to do anything about it?"

"Telling Klaus not to do something will put me in a coffin for the next hundred years." Yeah right. Nik would never do that to me. To the others, yes. But me? No.

"Fair enough." He said.

"Listen, I would love to catch up. Tomorrow? Here?" I asked. He smiled a genuine smile. That was something you don't see THE Damon Salvatore doing everyday to just anyone. But I wasn't just anyone. I was his best friend.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." He walked to the bar and sat down next to some guy grading papers. I walked over to Rebekah and sat down like nothing happened.

"You know Damon?" She asked.

"Obviously." I said sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic. I was just asking." she rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't really need to ask. I mean, you eavesdropped." I pointed out and she looked like she was a child who got caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar.

"How did you-" she started.

"Please Becky. I've known you for a thousand years." I said using the nickname I know she hates.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" she asked irritably.

"As many times as I've done it?" I said.

"Shut up." I knew she was joking by the smile on her face.

Damon's POV

I walked over to the bar after saying goodbye to Felicity. I had no idea she was a Mikaelson. I sat down next to Ric and acted casual.

"Who was that?" he asked after a minute.

"An old friend."

"You don't have any friends other than me." he pointed out.

"That's why I said OLD friend. I met her at a bar in 1904. We actually became really close friends. We also had a fling." I shrugged.

"What's her name?" Someone's nosy.

"Felicity." I purposely left out the Mikaelson part.

"You seem to like her...a lot."

"What makes you say that?" There was something in his tone...

"You actually smiled when you talked to her. A genuine smile. That's not something you do. Like, at all." So he caught that.

"She was my best friend."

"Like Lexi was to Stefan?" he asked.

"Yeah, like Lexi was to Stefan."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Just be careful." Why was he telling me to be careful?

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I think she's hiding something." he revealed.

"What makes you say that?" I'm interested to see what he has to say.

"Just a feeling." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

**Oooh. Alaric's suspicious. What did you think? if you guys have any ideas please feel free to PM me or leave them in the reviews. Remember, updating in less than 24 hours will not happen often. Live, laugh, love, eat chips ~LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVER**


	6. Holy crap, there's two of them

**Hello my lovelies! I'm back...obviously. I've been reading the reviews and I feel so loved! Honestly, I thought I sucked at writing. Not only that but I don't really plan these chapters. They just kind of spill out like an overflowing cup. Does that make sense? Probably not because...I mean...c'mon...it's me. Einstein couldn't even make sense of me. You wanna know why? Because I have imaginary unicorns named Gumdrop, FooFoo, LaLa, FeeFee, and CandyCane. Not to mention my baby pega-fox. She's half pegasus, half fox with a little unicorn descent. Her name is Penny. Anyways, enough about my imaginary friends. On with the story. **

**It t'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse... I'm just screwing with you. On with the real story. TO NARNIA! **

Felicity's POV

When Rebekah and I left the grill, she dragged me shopping. Mystic Falls didn't have its own mall so we had to take a 30 minute drive to the nearest one. That was 4 hours ago. It's not that I don't love shopping but the whole time we kept getting hit on by guys. I hit on them right back but with my fist. By the time we got back to the car with our 10+ bags, EACH I might add, I punched at least 3 guys. Now, I didn't punch them randomly when they hit on me, I punched the ones who got grabby after I sent them away. Guys *cue eye roll*. It was dark out by the time we got home and when we did we found Klaus sitting in the living room and he didn't hesitate to make a comment on all the bags.

"Well, I would ask what took so long for you to get back but never mind." he said referring to the bags.

"Shut it, Nik." I snapped but I couldn't help but smile afterwards.

"I would help but I don't want to." he said.

"Gee, thanks." Rebekah replied sarcastically.

When I made it up to my room, I literally dropped the bags and flopped onto the bed. i was going to change into actual pajamas but I was too tired. Instead, I just kicked off my shoes and got under the covers. I literally fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I got up the next morning and took a shower. After my shower I changed into a red crop top t-shirt, white skater skirt, a denim jacket, and light brown, floral-lined, fold-over combat boots. I put on a thin line of eyeliner, some mascara, and light pink lip gloss. I straightened my hair and left my glasses on my night stand. I don't actually need glasses. They are just for show.

I walked downstairs to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. When I finished, I threw it away and headed toward the door. I was just about to walk out to go meet Damon when Kol walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"Somewhere you're not." I answered sarcastically.

"Oh, you're so funny." He retorted as he walked out of the room. I walked out the door and to the grill. When I got there I saw Damon sitting at the bar talking to a blonde women in a police uniform. I walked over and sat down next to Damon.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, you made it." He said.

"Noooo, I've been cloned. I'm not really Felicity." I sassed.

"Funny. Liz-" he said addressing the blonde in the the police uniform. "this is my friend Felicity. Felicity, this is Liz." He introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I waved.

"You too." She said nicely. "We'll finish this conversation later?" She continued.

"Yeah. I'll see you later Liz." She nodded and walked away.

"Was that your girlfriend?" I teased.

"You're the only one for me Lis." He winked.

"I feel so loved." I smiled.

"Well you are. So tell me, what has the great Felicty Smoak been up too?" He said turning his whole body to face me.

"Well, at the moment I am working as a secretary in some big million dollar company." He started laughing.

"You're a secretary? That's hilarious!" He said between laughs.

"You didn't let me finish. That's what I do doing the day. At night, I'm part of a vigilante team. I work with all the computers, help track down the bad guys. Oh, and the best part? The actual vigilante is my boss."

"Oooh, plot twist." He said excitedly.

"It's awesome." I smiled.

"So, tell me more about this boss of yours." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why Mr. Salvatore, if I didn't know better I would say you're jealous." I teased.

"I can't help it. I thought I was the only man in your life." He fake pouted.

"You do realize I have 3 brothers, right? 5, if you count the dead ones." I reminded.

"Yeah, still mad you lied, by the way." He said with a straight face.

"Oh, get over it. At that time you didn't even know what the Originals were."

"True. But still..." He trailed off.

"But still nothing. Now, what do you say about playing me in a game of pool so I can beat that gorgeous ass of yours." He smiled wickedly.

"Oh you're on." He said.

Stefan's POV

I walked into the grill with Elena and saw Damon playing pool with the blonde he ran into yesterday. I think that's the first time I had seen him with an actual smile since we turned. Elena noticed too.

"He looks so happy with her." She commented.

"Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?" I asked.

"It's not. I just haven't seen him smile like that since...never actually. I've never seen him smile like that. Or laugh. Do you know who she is?" She asked.

"No. Damon and I didn't really keep in touch over the years."

"I want to meet her." Elena said getting up. I followed her over the where Damon and the blonde were. When we got over there, I noticed Damon was laughing, something I haven't heard since 1864. Damon was the first to notice us.

"Stefan, Elena." He acknowledged. "What're you guys doing here?" He questioned.

"I just wanted to meet your friend." Elena turned toward the blonde. "I'm-" Elena started.

"Elena, I know. I'm Felicity." She said.

"How did you...?" Elena trailed off. Damon started to open his mouth but Felicity answered before he did.

"My brother's trying to kill you." Felicity said casually.

"Or you could put it like that." Damon said.

"What do you mean your brothers trying to kill me?" Elena questioned. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"The name Klaus ring a bell?" She asked.

"You're a Mikaelson?" I asked.

"I thought that was implied." Wow, she and Damon would be perfect together.

"I thought the Mikaelsons didn't have anymore siblings?" Elena asked.

"Clearly they do." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Holy crap, there's two of them." I said looking between Damon and Felicity.

**Well that happened. I will try to get some action in the next chapter. Hope you liked it! Live, laugh, love, eat chips~LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVER**


	7. I know, authors notes suck!

**This is** **clearly not a chapter! I need help coming up with ideas! So, if you guys could just PM me or post ideas in the reviews, that'd be great. Also, I saw a review that said try to keep Felicity in character. Okay clearly, you didn't get the part where I said she was different outside of her life in Starling. She's more sarcastic and fun. Just to clear that up! Anyway, but please give me ideas and I will update as soon as possible. Thanks :) Live, laugh, love, eat chips. ~LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVER**


	8. Unexpected visitors

**So, I don't really have anything to say so I'm just going to get on with the story. But before I do, what do you guys want to happen in the next few chapters? TO NARNIA! **

Felicity's POV

The next few hours included beating Damon in pool and getting to know Stefan and Elena who is nothing like Katherine. I also met Matt and Jeremy, who were both fully aware of the supernatural.

"Alright, well it's getting late. I'm gonna head out." Elena annouced as she was putting on her jacket.

"The nights only getting started!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you guys can start it without me. I have school in the morning anyways. It was nice meeting you Felicity." She started walking out and Stefan went to walk her home.

"You too!" I called and she turned to wave goodbye. I turned to Damon.

"And then there were two." I stated. We continued to play pool and talked about random things until my phone started ringing. _Oliver._

"I'll be back." I said as I walked outside for a quieter environment. I clicked the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey." I greeted.

_"Hey, what took you so long to answer?"_ He asked.

"I just had to get to a quieter area. I'm at a restaurant with an old friend." I explained. Really it was more of a bar but that's kind of out of character for the Felicity they know.

_"That sounds fun. I was just checking on you." _He said.

"Well, I'm fine. Listen, I have to go. My friend's waiting for me." I said.

_"Okay. Be safe." _He said.

"I will." I replied as I hung up. I walked back in and looked back at the pool table but Damon wasn't there. I looked around for him and finally spotted him flirting with one of the bartenders. I rolled my eyes with a smile and walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blonde bartender shooting daggers at me.

"In a minute. I'm busy." He said, gesturing to the bartender he was flirting with just a minute ago.

"I'm sure the girl can find another handsome guy to flirt with." Then he smirked.

"You think I'm handsome?" He said smugly.

"You're beautiful." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes then waved goodbye to the blonde whose name tag read _Lucy_. We walked out of The Grill and talked about random things until we came to a stop in front of the Mikaelson mansion.

"Look, I'm really glad you're back." Damon confessed.

"It's good to be back." I smiled. I hugged him tightly before disappearing inside. Once I got in, I looked at the clock. It was a little after midnight.

I walked up the stairs, into my room, changed and went to bed.

The next morning came and since I didn't have anything planned today I decided to just lounge around in ripped jeans, a gray tank top, black cardigan, and converse.

I was on my computer researching some things about a guy Oliver was trying to take down when Kol came down.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Early? It's only 9:36." I said looking at the clock.

"That's early for me. What are you working on?"

"Nothing." I said closing the laptop. He raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, not nothing. I was obviously doing something but its just for work. Nothing important. I mean work is important but you wouldn't understand. Not that you're dumb or anything! I was just saying that-." I rambled.

"Felicity. Shut up." Kol interrupted. I immediately shut my mouth not wanting to embarrass myself anymore.

Oliver's POV

Diggle, Sara, and I off the plane and headed toward baggage claim.

"Are you sure something's going on with Felicity?" Diggle questioned.

"Yes. There is just something off. I can feel it." I said as we headed out of Mystic Falls airport.

**Tah dah! So a lot of people wanted Team Arrow to visit so there you go. I tried to put some Felicity rambling in there. Thanks for all the suggestions! Live, laugh, love, eat chips ~LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVER**


	9. Facing the Music part 1

**Hey guys. I feel like a bitch for not updating. I just wanted to start off by saying that I am thankful for all the support. I get soo nervous when I read reviews. I feel like I'm a bad writer or something. But thank you! Also, I am very excited to announce that my sister is having a baby and the gender is a girl! I'm gonna have a niece! I'm so excited! Her name will be Aubree Rose. Anyway, that's all I have to say so on with the story! TO NARNIA! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own arrow or the vampire diaries, sadly. **

Felicity's POV

"So, Damon." I started as Damon and I walked around town heading no where in particular.

"So, Felicity." He repeated.

"What's with you and Elena?" I smiled slyly.

"What are you talking about?" So, that's how he wants to play.

"I'm talking about about how you are head over heels for the girl." I clarified.

"No, I'm not." He lied. I could tell.

"Damon, are you seriously trying to lie to me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not lying." Really Damon, really?

"Yeah, and I'm a fluffy unicorn." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay yes, I like her but she doesn't like me. at least not that way. Besides, she's with Stefan. Elena isn't that type of girl." He admitted.

"What type of girl?" I looked up at him.

"The Katherine type of girl." He said.

"Oh." I had nothing else to say. We walked in silence for awhile after that. The closer I got with him, the more I felt that I was sort of using him. I felt guilty. My phone beeped, signaling that I had a message.

_Don't forget about today ~Rebekah _

Crap! I forgot I told Rebekah that we would do more catching up today.

"Hey Damon?" I started.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot I told Rebekah we would do more catching up today. It wouldn't hurt your big vampire feelings if I ditched you, would it?" I said jokingly.

"Nah, go ahead. But I got you tomorrow, okay?" He asked.

"Defiantly." I hugged him tightly and went home to hang out with Rebekah. When I go home, Rebekah was waiting for me in he living room.

"Took you long enough." she said.

"I was with Damon. I forgot about today." I said honestly.

"Well, you still haven't covered the 1960s and beyond yet."

"Okay, let me change into something more comfortable first." So that's how we spent the next 2 hours. Us trading stories on what we've been up too. Well, me telling stories Amd her listening. Apparently she had been daggered since the 1920s or so. (A/N: I believe that's right. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

It was about 7 o'clock when I got the call from Kol.

Kol's POV

I was at the grill drinking and looking for something to eat *wink, wink* when 2 guys and a girl came up asking about a Felicity.

"Excuse me." I said, gathering the attention of the three. "I may know who you are talking about."

"And you are?" The girl said.

"My name is Kol. What about you?"

"My name is Sara. This is Oliver" She said referring to the guy with stubble. "and John." Referring to the the other guy.

"You say you are looking for a Felicity?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes. She has blonde hair, blue eyes." The guy, John, said.

"I know just who it is. I can call her for you."

"That'd be great." John said. He seemed to be the only polite one. Sara and Oliver look to be uneasy.

Felicity's POV

"Yes, Kol?" I asked when I answered.

"Felicity darling, there are some people here looking for you."

"Where are you at?" I asked getting off the couch.

"The Grill." I hung up and went upstairs to change. I put on a dark blue shirt with sleeves that go to my elbow, a leather vest with studs, black skinny jeans, and my black combat boots. I fishtailed my hair to the side. If a fight is gonna break out, might as well look good doing it. Oh god, I think I'm turning into Rebekah. (A/N I realize that this is something that Felicity would not wear but I told you she would be slightly OOC) I left my glasses on the nightstand and left for the grill.

Once I arrived, I looked around for Kol. I spotted him at the bar with...Holy crap! I tried to walk back out when Kol spotted me.

"Felicity!" Oh no. I guess it's time to face the music. I turned back around and walked toward Kol.

**Hahahaha I'm evil! Sorry it took so long. I warn you again! Felicity, as well as other characters, will be out of character! Some not by much and others by a lot! School has started up so I don't know how long it will be before the next update. Live, laugh, love, eat chips ~LOLXTEAMXFABXFOREVER**


End file.
